Girls Kick A*S (G rating remember?)
by Mystic25
Summary: AU Post-Ep of "Fugeddaboutit" In this parallel world there was more at stake on the fight then Dougie' life. Pulled this out of my head in one night..


TITLE: Girl's Kick Ass  
AUTHOR: Mystic25  
EMAIL: yellowrubberduck31@hotmail.com  
  
SUMMARY: Alternate Universe Post-Ep of "Fugeddaboutit" In this parallel world there was more at stake on the fight then Dougie' life.  
  
A/N: Okay Fugeddaboutit came on tonight, and this idea came to me right after it aired. Since this fic is AU I'm going to lay out a baseline.  
1. In Borrowed Time our favorite transgenic and Eyes Only president consummated their relationship  
2. The virus got cured between BT and Harbor Lights somehow. (how will not be brought up)  
3. I'm allowing for a five-week time line between Harbor Lights and Fugeddaboutit might not be accurate, but this is my fic.  
4. Max didn't tell Logan about something that happened as a result of that night (bet you can guess what it is though)  
  
And the big one no. 5. There will be NO follow-up to this story, sorry. This was just an idea that suddenly came to me on a caffeine chalked mind and a full stomach. I decided to run with the thought this time rather than silencing it in my sleep (ignoring odd looks from everyone)  
  
Also FYI: I didn't have the episode script to reference, so the dialogue may not be 100%. Don't need to tell me cause I know  
  
*****   
  
FIGHT CLUB  
SEATTLE   
  
Alec stared down Max, who had stripped off her jacket and stood toe to toe with him in the cage ring.   
  
"You don't want to fight me Max," he told her straight out "You're a girl"  
  
Max ignored his sexist remark, and raised her fists in a fighting stance, hearing the crowd go wild at the sight of a hot looking woman enter the ring to fight the Monty Cora. She took a swing at him before the bell rang.  
  
"Ring the bell!" the announcer shouted to the vultipious assistant who tugged on the cord twice.  
  
"Kill the messenger!" Normal shouted from the other side of the metal cage, waving his money in the air. "No mercy, take it down!"  
  
Alec looked back to Max, a smug smile on his face "You heard the man" he just got the words out when Max's fist found it's mark in his right cheekbone   
  
"That's for trying to kill me" she spat at him, finding this fight like much needed therapy for the crap Alec put her through.  
  
"Max I needed to look out for myse-" he was cut off again when she nailed him in the stomach with her foot "That's for trying to kill Joshua"  
  
"Looking out for my kind" he ducked this time, but she threw a left hook and caught him by surprise  
  
"That's for getting paint on my papers" she circled him, ignoring the leers from the men crowding around the bottom of the ring.  
  
"Okay that was my bad" Alec agreed, remembering how he had screwed up Max's chance of finding a virus cure.  
  
She kicked him again "That's for loosing my baseball-"  
  
Alec had finally had enough /ruining my rep getting beaten by a girl, even one who matches my ass kicking abilities/ "Enough of that" he threw a punch, knocking her to the floor.   
  
She flipped over on all fours, jumping back on her feet in one maneuver, getting slammed into the cage a few seconds later.  
  
The crowd went nuts, especially Normal, cheering on for a blood bath.  
  
"Come on bitch" Alec leered at her.  
  
Max's attention became full when she looked at him "What did you call me?"  
  
"You heard me" Alec told her in a taunt "B-I-T-" he was cut short again when Max made a move to kick him below the belt, but this time he was ready, doing a half corkscrew and hitting her in the stomach, landing her on her back.   
  
Max came back, throwing Alec against the chain link wall of the cage. She pinned him underneath her, and hit him once in the face. "Watch your mouth when you speak to a woman" she moved to hit him again. Her posture changed a second later however. She suddenly broke off from her adrenaline tirade, and grabbed at her abdomen underneath the tank top with one hand, and threw the other down for support of her weight. Her outstretched hand didn't support her much longer and she fell in an unceremonious heap on the floor.  
  
The crowd cheered at the fall of the Curvaceous Killer, Normal salivating on the side. Alec sat up, shooting Max a victorious smile "Don't like to fight women Max, but thanks for another win" his smile this time was less hard assed, to show he was just messing with her. He slapped her shoulder when she didn't say anything. "Max?"   
  
She rolled over to face him, surprising Alec with the pained expression on her face. "Son-of-a-bitch" she hissed in a whisper.  
  
"Hey sorry, but if you can't take it-" he didn't finish his sentence before Mia entered the ring, her black feather boa bouncing from the movement.  
  
Max removed one hand from her body, a horrified expression at what she found. "Mia I'm bleeding"  
  
"Just lie still sweetie" Mia knelt next to Max, using the same term of endearment that she had before. "You're going to be okay. How far along did you say you are?"  
  
"Five weeks" Max's voice was chocked. In one of Mia's mind messing schemes, Max had let it slip about the night that she and Logan had temporary cured the virus. They had done more then just eat pasta and dance. And about two weeks ago Max had found out the reason she kept getting sick all morning, but she hadn't told Logan yet. She didn't even think about the consequences of fighting Alec before she did it. She was a solider first, and fighting came first to her mind above anything else.  
  
"You're pregnant?" Alec's voice was shocked "Why the hell didn't you say something Max? I would've thrown the match to you"   
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen," the announcer boomed through the mic "We have a new champion, the Curvaceous Kill-ler!"  
  
"What?" Alec shouted into the air, then he looked at Mia "You messed with the judges didn't you?"   
  
"I didn't make them lie about Max winning," Mia argued "you hit below the belt Alec. Besides she would've gotten you anyway" Mia smiled at Max who returned the gesture, albeit with a grimace.  
  
"What if-" Max began to voice her worst fear at the moment, but Mia interrupted her.  
  
"Normal honey" she looked over to Alec's "manager" "Run outside and go get those paramedics waiting outside the arena for Max"  
  
"Sure" Normal agreed right away after hearing Mia's high voice.   
  
After Normal left, Mia looked at Max "Don't worry Max. Everything's going to be fine. This little one's going to be a fighter like her mother."  
  
"Her?" Max questioned  
  
"Oh yeah" Mia agreed "I know about these things" she paused for a second "Oh look here comes Logan, hi Logan." she waved him over "See? Things are working out already"   
  
"Max?" Logan entered the cage, he was about to go with Sung to put the drop on the Sparinchino family, but then he saw her. "Is she okay?" he asked Mia, not hiding the concern. "What happened?" this question was directed at Max.   
  
Before Mia or Max could answer his question the two medics that had been outside in the ambulance in case the fight got a little rough, entered the cage.  
  
"Fast work guys" Mia complimented "You have a five week pregnant woman, who got slammed in the lower quadrant."  
  
"Any bleeding ma'am?" the medic interrupted Mia to speak to Max, opening his kit beside her.  
  
"Yeah" Max's mood changed when she said this   
  
"How much?" the same medic asked, writing down information on his clip  
  
"I didn't look" Max spat back.  
  
"Guys calm down" Mia's was the voice of reasoning. She looked at the medic who had been talking to Max. "She's in pain Chuck" Mia read the name tag off the medic's shirt "There wasn't much noticeable bleeding from what I saw, but I'm sure you know you can't be too careful with things like this. So why don't you just take her down for some exams to make sure things will turn out a-okay. Oh and just ignore any weird results from her lab work up, okee-dookie?" her voice was light and cheery.   
  
"Yeah" the medic agreed, "That'll be fine"   
  
Logan looked at Max, taking in all this information "Forgot to tell me something huh?" he tried to make a joke out of it, but it didn't work when he saw the fear in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry" her words were soft "I only found out two weeks ago, but it never seemed like the right time to say anything ya know?" her eyes suddenly became sad "I don't want to loose this baby" a single tear slid down her cheek.  
  
Logan kissed her forehead tenderly "It'll be okay" he reassured.  
  
"Oh and one more thing Chuck" Mia informed "Let Logan here ride with Max, because he's the daddy of the baby"  
  
"Okee dookie" Chuck agreed with a smile.  
  
*****   
  
METRO  
ER EXAM ROOM 4  
  
"Things look good" Sam swept the ultra sound wand over Max's exposed stomach. "The bleeding was isolated to one small section of the placental wall, but the blow didn't do anything to hurt the fetus."  
  
"Isn't that bad to have a tear in the placenta?" Max asked, "What if it ruptures?" she glanced over at Logan, standing beside her holding her hand; and she was exceedingly grateful for the virus bitch to be gone so he could touch her.  
  
"The tear is small Max" Sam reassured "It will be able to close on it's own with out surgical intervention. I'm recommending a week of bed rest so the tissue will have time to heal. Now I know it's not going to be easy for you to give up all that night action Max, but if all goes well you can go back to your usual activity with only minimal restrictions"  
  
"So the baby will be fine?" Logan asked the question this time.  
  
"I'd stake my AMA position on it" Sam reassured. "You guys want to see the baby?" up until then Sam had the ultra sound monitor facing him to check for ruptures. He turned the monitor to face Max and Logan, moving the wand over another section of Max's stomach "See" he pointed to the image on the screen "There she is"  
  
"She?" Logan looked confused at this remark  
  
"It's too early to tell the sex yet" Sam admitted, "Just call it a hunch"  
  
The fetus on the screen moved, dancing for her parents in the ammonic fluid. The baby was too small for Max to be able to feel any of the movement, but it still didn't cheapen the moment.  
  
"Wow huh?" Max looked at the life on the screen "Can't believe we made that"  
  
"Wow is right" Logan agreed looking at her "She'll probably look just like you"  
  
"So you're not mad about the bad bust anymore?" she threw out in a joke.  
  
He kissed her "Fugaddaboutit"  
  
"There so perfect for each other" Mia stood outside the exam room with Alec, who had come with her out of a guilty conscious to see if Max was okay.   
  
"You should know there's nothing perfect in the world" Alec argued.  
  
"Life doesn't always stink Alec" Mia informed.  
  
"Not for you at least" Alec nudged the carpet bag with all of Mia's winnings in it "How'd you know that Max would win, cause you said you didn't use any mind games on the judges"  
  
Mia turned to him "Cause girl's kick ass Alec, at least that's what the T-shirt says. And Max is one totally outrageous chick" she headed over to Dougie, who Sung had saved from "sleeping with the fishes" She threw the bag in his lap "C'mon sweetie time to go"  
  
Dougie snapped to his feet "Where are we going?"  
  
"Maui" she informed with a smile "C'mon, we got a plane to catch" She looped her arm through his and lead him down the hall.  
  
*****   
  
END  
  
Sorry for leaving out the best scene in ep, featuring Max kicking Alec in his "friends", but I wanted him to be coherent for the scene that would happen next. I kept the fight scene though b/c the ep had more humor then others, and taking it out would mess up the mood.  
  
Hope I played Mia well. She has a slightly annoying voice, but she's the kind of annoying that could grow on you. I'm also sorry for not adding onto this story for those who want it, but I already have two series, and one of them has two children already. It would just be too much to try and keep up with all of them. I'm not that good of a multitasker.   
  
R/R on this please. And, I'm still working on my series fics, they just take time.  
  
*****  
  
"I slipped in the shower and banged my head on the shampoo caddy, hurt like the dickens"  
  
~Max (to Logan) "Fugeddabouit"  
  
***** 


End file.
